Porcelain Hearts
by PerfectlyHeartbreaking
Summary: Eli Clare story. Do Eli and Clare still have feelings for eachother after the breakup? go through their drama filled story  thanks to imogen  and find out for yourself! If you like please review and subscribe!
1. Chapter 1

Porcelain Hearts

By PerfectlyHeartbreaking

*Disclaimer

I do not own any Degrassi characters and- I'm sorry, I have to stop. These things kill me...

(A/N I ship Eclare all the way! sorry eclare fans...this story sucks for them...possibly two shot depending on reviews...ENJOY!)

Clare POV

My heart had the excuse of you to keep beating, now it had none. I had hurt you and I had payed seeing you with Imogen. Watching her fiddle with her glasses every time you looked at her. I wanted to scream, louder than I had screamed at the dot, as loud as possible to make you hear me. Did you really not care? Was I some, some toy to help you forget about Julia and move on? I knew nothing anymore, because my porcielan heart had shattered, leaving me heartless.

"Clare honey, are you okay?"My mom stuck her head through my door. I forced a smile and nodded."Good because I signed you up for a job at Little Miss Steaks...It starts in an hour," she shut the door andran to her room.

I laughed at the thought that she thought I still cared about what I did. Who I was. I had left him alone. When he needed me. Alone. The word rang in my head as I got dressed and into the car...

ALONE

ALONE

ALONE

ALONE

ALONE

Eli POV

I stared at Imogen in the doorway and shouted LEAVE ME ALONE! She looked at me and dragged me into her car.

"Seriously. I just want to sleep right now." I complained.

"Eli, this isn't good for you!" She cooed, "You need to go out and face your fear!"

"Rainbows?"

"Guess again"

"Elmo?"

She snorted, "Guess again!"

"C-C-Clare...?"

"There we go Eli!"

"Imogen where are we supposed to find Clare? Are you stalking her too?," I asked very seriously.

Her eyes dated back and forth before she quirped a small no and looked the other way.

I sighed and got out of the car wondering why we were at Little Miss Steaks. Before I had the Chance to question Imogen she dragged me relectantly towars the entrance. We were greeted by Holly J. Who raised her eyebrows at Imogen holding my hand. I quickly pulled mine away and Holly J chuckled.

Clare POV

"Hey Clare isn't that Eli?" Jake asked.

"Don't even Jake. That's not funny." I groaned but turned and to my dismay found Imogen and Eli. In my serving range.*

Jake tickled me and I started to laugh causing Eli's head to shoot my way. Holly J came up and cleared her throat.

"Okay lovebirds, Clare you take Eli and whatever the other girls name is and Jake you take that row." she laughed.

"Kay," I answered and walked towards Eli, "Hi may I take your order?"

"Well, well, Clare Edwards. What could you be doing here?" Imogen raised her eyebrows.

"You know for a drama freak, you suck at acting," I smiled and walked away meeting Jakes eyes and laughing.

(A/N Hope you enjoyed, my VERY FIRST FAN FICTION! Please Review it would be my first ever! P.S serving range means the area Clare was assigned to serve in! :) Review for next chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By PerfectlyHeartbreaking

*Disclaimer

I, I still don't own degrassi. End of story.

(A/N To turn this two shot into a story I would LOVE at least 8 reviews! :)

Eli POV

"God Eli, really, what's her problem?" Imogen snarled standing up,"You told me she, she was weak, a saint!"

"Don't talk about Clare like that!" I found myself standing up too.

Imogen looked at me with a look of defeat, a look of pain, a look that was perfectly heartbreaking (a/n teehee!) I got up and shouted her name, not only because I was sorry, but because she was my ride home. I shook my head and leaned across the front of the building thinking where did I go wrong? But it wasn't a mystery to me, I knew exactly where I had gone wrong, with Clare. An all to familiar giggle flared up next to me, and I whipped my head around.

"Clare!," I shouted. She rolled her eyes and walked the other way."Clare! I'm crippled Clare slow down!" That got her to turn around.

"What do you want Eli?" She snapped.

"I thought you were over me."I smirked. The look on her face changed from "I don't care" to "what?"

"Look, Eli I'm not going to lie. I still love you, you were my first real love an-" I cut her off.

"Your first love? You make me sound like a kindergarden fling that ended in me not sharing my juice box.."

"God Eli! What do you want me to say? Huh? I'm sorry, I still love you, what Eli?" Clare cried,"You BROKE my heart. BROKE it Eli. Now, now its shattered, and so am I. Just go back to Imogen!"

"But Clare wait! I still lo-" I stopped when I saw she had ran away.

(A/N ooh you hate me don't you? CLIFFIE! Mainly because of writers block but oh well...I NEED INSPIRATION! To turn ths 2 shot into a story I would love at least 8 reviews cuz idk where i'm going with this! LOVE YOU PPL WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By PerfectlyHeartbreaking

Clare POV

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME?" I screamed.

"Hey what did I do?" I jumped and turned around.

"God, Jake you scared me!"

"I saw your fight with Eli," Jake said.

"Oh that."

"Yeah that Clare. Why'd you break up with him in the first place?" Jake pondered.

"Ask Eli."

"Okay, I will,"

"WHAT?" I screeched.

"Well you said to ask Eli so I said okay i will and you freaked out."

I stared at him wide eyed not believing he had the audacity to do that. Then I smirked and headed towards the honking car that happened to be my mothers.

Eli POV

I thought about the night that Julia broke up with me...

FLASHBACK

"Um, Eli." Julia asked.

"Yes?"

"My, my mom doesn't want us to be together.." She stuttered.

"Dont lie to me Jules," I looked her straight in the eye,"Your mom is already planning our wedding"

Julia half smiled at me and let out,"Well you know how Katie set up that blind date thing before we got together?"

"What're you getting at Jules?" I demanded.

"Well, I ended up going and he asked me to the prom tonight..."Julias head hung low.

"And?"

"I said yes, but before you get mad Eli it was before we were together, and it's rude to just stand someone up!" she stammered.

"So you expect me to JUST SIT THERE WAITING FOR YOU WHILE YOUR OFF DANCING WITH SOME GUY?" I yelled.

"Eli its only one night, dont get mad!"She pleaded.

"The whole time I've known you, you've done some pretty stupid things, but this is by far the most IDIOTIC thing you could hav ever done!"

The tears in Julias eyes were un-mistakable. She got on her bike in the pouring rain and left. I wasn't worried that night. Our fight had ended like all the others. But little did I know, there would be no more fights to cry through.

END FLASHBACK

(A/N teehee...you likee? REVIEW IF YOU LOVE! (it and me =)) Im on a roll here! Three chapters in one day. Im so proud! teehee. review plz! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By PerfectlyHeartbreaking

*(A/N This chapter is dedicated to my devoted (and only!) reviewer InkBloodChambers! If you likee this chapter you'll probablly going to have to wait a week and a half for chapter 5 cuz i'm going on VACAY! sorry! REVIEW PLEASE! :)

*Disclaimer

I DONT OWN DEGRASSI OKAY? ='(

Clare POV

As I walked through the Degrassi doors I was greeted by a questioning Adam. Again and again I was pounded with questions of why? and who? and when? Not that I answered them of course. I didn't see Eli until English. Which happened to go like this...

"Clare,"Eli said.

"Eli,"I replied.

"We're writing partners, you're going to have to look at me," He said.

"I talked to Mrs. Dawes. She said I could switch, so now I'm with Ali."

"Ali's not in this class Clare,"

"She is now," I said. I picked up my stuff and moved over to Ali's table leaving Eli dumbfounded

My heart felt as if I had died and wasn't coming back. I thought about his gorgeous eyes and his stupid smirk and that-

"Um...hello? Earth to CLARE?" Ali shouted.

"Oh...sorry..."I gasped.

.

"Eli thoughts?" she sighed.

"I can't help it Ali! I'm still in love with him an-" I was cut off by the bell.

Ali sighed and told me to get my priorities striaght. On my way to my locker I was slammed by Imogen.

"Watch it Imogen,"I sneered.

"Don't tell me what to do S-A-I-N-T CLARE!" she retorted.

"Watch me," I lunged forward.

(A/N ooh! what did clare do? You'll have to wait a week and a half! If you like please subscribe to this story and review... =)!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

By PerfectlyHeartbreaking

(A/N ok i can't help it. my LAST update of the day...)

Adam POV

Eli and I were on our way to PE when Principal Simpsons voice boomed into the hallway: CLARE EDWARDS AND IMOGEN MORENO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE. NOW. We both stopped dead in our tracks and looked at eachother with sheer and utter confusion. Obviously a new girl named Clare Edwards had gotten into a fight, it couldn't have been our Clare...could it? I looked to my left and Eli's mouth was wide open and gaping at the two girls passing in front of us. One was obviously Clare, but the other...it couldnt be Imogen! Imogen's shirt had a large tear in it and her two pony things had come undone. She had a bloody nose like the first time she had met Eli, except blood was spilling onto her yellow shirt instead of a tissue. And clare? Clare was un-touched. Perfect. Like the saint Degrassi knows. A million thoughts were racing through my mind. Imogen had gotten into a fight and Clare wa just escorting her to the office...right?

Clare spotted us and shot me a sad half smile. I tried to mouth "who did that to her?" But Clare kept pointing to herself. I was going hysterical, that was NOT Clare! So I mustered up all my courage and texted her:

Adam: who did tht to her?

Clare: uh...me?

Adam: WHAT?

Clare: it was just a little fight. NBD. (*no big deal)

Adam: is she okay?

Clare: physically, fine. mentally, retarded.

Adam: so, your not Saint Clare anymore?

Clare: Never said I was.

Clare POV

"Clare, Imogen, what happened?" Mr Simpson asked.

(A/N wanna know what happened? omg ur gonna hav to wait a week and a half! this chapter was basically fluff lol.)


End file.
